Scar (Disney)/Gallery
Images and videos of the evil usurper Scar from The Lion King franchise. Gallery Images Concept Art Scar-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889867-500-397.jpg Scar-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889872-500-397.jpg conceptscar1_by_kirroc-da0124i.png|Concept Art of Scar when he was originally going to be a rogue lion and be larger than Mufasa. Scar_as_a_baboon.png|Concept Art of Scar as a baboon when The Lion King was originally going to be about a battle between lions and baboons. ScarNalaTužnasituacija.png|Image from a deleted scene from The Lion King where Scar attempts to seduce Nala into becoming his queen. Promotional Scar.png|Scar Scar lion.jpg|Scar ''The Lion King'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-482.png|"Life's not fair, is it? You see I -- well, I... shall never be King." Tlk_hd_0298.jpeg|Scar being confronted by Zazu for missing Simba's presentation. Scar(1).jpeg.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-597.jpg|Scar with his brother Mufasa Maxresdefault-2.jpg|"Oh no, Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-690.png|"Temper. Temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1291.jpg|"I despise guessing games" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1396.png|Scar with his nephew Simba lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2634.jpg|Scar watching as the hyenas failed their mission to kill Simba and Nala. Scar surrounded.PNG|"I'm surrounded by idiots!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3133.jpg|"I don't think you really deserve this." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3146.jpg|"I practically gift-wrapped those cubs for you..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3147.jpg|"...and you couldn't even dispose of them." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3171.jpg|(Banzai: "What're we supposed to do? Kill Mufasa?") lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3176.jpg|"Precisely." Scar's evil grin. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3204.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3245.jpg|Scar plotting with the hyenas to kill Mufasa and Simba to become the new King Scarscreenshot.png|"I will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3409.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3357.jpg|Scar resembling Adolf Hitler. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3532.jpg|"Be prepared!" Scar's evil laugh. Imagetlkscarluressimbaintogorge.jpeg|Scar lures Simba into the gorge Imagetlkscartricksmufasa.jpeg|Scar tricks Mufasa into saving Simba from the stampede Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4143.png|Mufasa pleading for Scar's help. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4159.jpg|Scar showing his true nature and about to throw Mufasa to his death. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4162.jpg|"Long..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4163.jpg|"...live..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4164.jpg|"...the king!" Scar_pushing_Mufasa_to_his_doom.png|Scar throws Mufasa to his death. Imagetlkscarcomfortssimba.jpeg|Scar "comforting" Simba after Mufasa's death. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4549.png|"Kill him." Scar seizng power over Pride Rock.png|"We shall rise, to reach the dawn of a new era, in which lion and hyena come together, in a great, glorious future!" Scar rising to power. FB_IMG_1523660550561.jpg|Scar holding a skull. Imagetlkscarconfrontszazu.png|Scar reacting angrily at Zazu mentioning Mufasa. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8697.png|Scar argues with Sarabi Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8709.png|"I'M 10 TIMES KING MUFASA WAS!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8949.jpg|Scar's angry stare, while calling Simba a "murderer". Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9016.png|"Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9028.jpg|"Oh! Yes, I remember! This is just the way your father looked before he died." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9040.jpg|Scar digs his claws into Simba's paws, the same as he did to Mufasa. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9045.jpg|"And here's my little secret:" Imageikm.jpg|"I killed Mufasa..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9078.jpg|Simba chokes Scar into revealing that he killed Mufasa. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9103.jpg|"I'' killed Mufasa!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9308.png|"But, Simba, I am... uh... family!" File:Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9403.jpg|Scar's breakdown. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9416.jpg|As you wish your majesty! Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9461.jpg|Simba and Scar fighting each other for the fate of the Pride Lands Scar's ferocious roar.jpg|Scar roaring ferociously as he is about to strike down Simba lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9498.jpg|Simba flips Scar over the edge of Pride Rock. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9504.png|Scar's defeat. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9533.png|"Ah! My friends!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9546.jpg|Scar's eyes widen with horror upon seeing the hyenas have turned against him for blaming Mufasa's murder on them. Scar's death.jpg|"No! L-L-Let me explain! No, you don't understand! No, I didn't mean it! I— No! No! Look, I'm sorry I called you— No! '''NO'!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9578.jpg|Scar’s brutal but well-deserved death as the hyenas literally tear him apart. ''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' Scardream.png|Scar appearing in Simba's nightmare in "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride" LionKing2Scar.jpg|Scar stops Simba from saving Mufasa. "GOTCHA!! Trust me!! KovuiamyourFATHA.png|Scar's reflection takes the place of Kovu's in "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride" ''The Lion King 1 1/2'' 19057.png|Scar in The Lion King 1½. ''The Lion Guard'' Scar-Ghost.png|Scar returns as a spirit in The Lion Guard. maxresdefault (34).jpg|Scar's new plan to destroy the Pride Lands. Divide-and-conquer_(529).png|Kion briefly sees Scar Mark_of_Scar.png|Scar's mark FB_IMG_1522445497366.jpg|Scar meets the Lion Guard. The-scorpions-sting_(470).png|Scar's army. Other Appearances Disneyuniversescar72dpi.png|Scar in Disney Universe. Videos Lion King Be Prepared 1080p HD Lion Guard I Have a Plan (Scar's song) Let Sleeping Crocs Lie HD Clip Old version of "Be Prepared", Scar wants Nala as his Queen Deleted Scene FullHD 1080p-1 Category:Galleries